


It doesn't work this way

by 40i4



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/40i4/pseuds/40i4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in some parallel world they met in school and stayed together longer than any could have predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It doesn't work this way

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of silly (for now) sketches from my head!canoon high school/college verse, with which I play since little Steve is my guilty fandom pleasure.   
> This will be updated from time to time, but no promises of making this frequent, sorry.

Steve, it doesn’t work like this any more. You'll break Tony!

[[tumblr link](http://fangirlsfeelz.tumblr.com/post/60479086904)] 

 


End file.
